Revenge of the Sith: Anakin's Choice
by Mysty Star
Summary: It seemed like such a simple choice. Stay, or go. Obey or disobey. Trust or don't. Patience or fear. Yet such a seemingly simple decision led to such catastrophic events. But what if a different choice had been made? What if Anakin had reached out to Obi-Wan, had asked for help? What if Anakin had stayed at the Temple in Revenge of the Sith?


**Revenge of the Sith: Anakin's Choice**

**So I had a Star Wars marathon a little bit ago, watched all the movies again. Watching Episodes 2 and 3, especially 3, gaaaah I broke down in tears. Every time. Anakin is one of my favorite characters, and I love him so much, and watching him fall to the dark side kills me every time. So in this, Anakin and Obi have just one more conversation, and the outcome of everything changes as a result.**

**Watching Revenge of the Sith, I pinpointed the moment Anakin fell and everything just crumbled. In the film, Anakin leaves the council room, and that is the catalyst for everything. **

**First part is right after the Battle of Geonosis, the end of Attack of the Clones, the last part, during Revenge of the Sith.**

_thoughts_

_/flashbacks/_

/speaking through the Force/

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

/On the way back to Coruscant, after the Battle of Geonosis/

Obi-Wan looked over to his padawan, concerned. He knew the boy cared for Amidala, but Jedi were not supposed to get attached. What he'd seen in Anakin's eyes, the depths of which silently screamed when they had left Padmé in the dunes, worried him. He went over and sat next to his apprentice. He didn't say anything, but instead waited for Anakin to make the first move.

"…I'm scared Master." Anakin's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear. "I'm scared of losing her."

"I know."

Anakin looked to him, turmoil clear in his eyes. "I-I know I shouldn't. But I care for her, Obi-Wan."

"I know Anakin."

"I don't want to lose her. I won't lose her. I won't let her die."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin, death is a natural part of life. If you try to prolong it unnaturally….you'll end up like Grievous." Anakin stiffened at that. "Is that what you want?"

"No! No..it's not."

"When we die Anakin, we become a part of the Force. We become one with the universe, able to stay with those we left behind. Those who are gone _never_ truly leave us."

They were silent for a moment.

"It's hard Master. I don't think I could ever just accept…"

"Her being gone."

Obi-Wan sighed again. He could remember a similar conversation he'd had with Master Yoda, ten years ago, when his master, Qui-Gon, had passed.

"Look Anakin, I..know what answers I've been given, what answers I'm supposed to give you…but the truth is, sometimes people die. Sometimes it's unfairly, and the person leaves us too soon. You think I don't know or understand how you feel?" Anakin, looking into his master's eyes, could see the reflection of a funeral pyre. "I do. People leave us, yes. But they are never truly gone. They reside within the Force, and within us, here." He tapped Anakin's chest, directly where his heart was.

"Death is a natural part of life, just as birth is. Eventually death will claim us all, but we do not go into darkness or oblivion Anakin, no. We go home."

They were silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

/At the Jedi Temple/

He stood at the window, indecisive. What could he do? Everything seemed wrong lately. Master Windu had said to stay in the council chambers, but could he really sit here and do nothing? He could help!

But who would he help?

The sudden realization hit Anakin hard. This was why Master Windu had told him to stay. He had sensed Anakin's inner turmoil. Anakin was suddenly grateful that Windu had ordered him to stay.

/Without me, you will have no chance to save her…/

Anakin gritted his teeth. Padmé, he couldn't lose Padmé! He stood and started towards the door, but stopped. Suddenly, a conversation he'd had with Obi-Wan came back to him. /_"Look Anakin, I..know what answers I've been given, what answers I'm supposed to give you…but the truth is, sometimes people die. Sometimes it's unfairly, and the person leaves us too soon. You think I don't know or understand how you feel? I do. People leave us, yes. But they are never truly gone. They reside within the Force, and within us, here. Death is a natural part of life, just as birth is. Eventually death will claim us all, but we do not go into darkness or oblivion Anakin, no. We go home."/_

_Obi-Wan's right._ Anakin realized, and hesitated. The dark presence in his mind reminded him, again, that without him, Padmé would be lost. Clenching his jaw, Anakin realized he was right in front of the door. His hand was half-raised.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Obi-Wan, making Anakin recoil in surprise.

"M-Master!" Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"Anakin. I assume Master Windu is taking care of Palpatine?"

"Yes. He..told me to stay here."

"Well then, I will stay with you."

Anakin took some comfort in his mentor's presence. Obi-Wan was almost always calm and collected, an anchor in a raging sea of emotions.

"I sense your indecision and fear, Anakin. What's going on?'

Anakin sighed. "Palpatine, he told me he could help me save Padmé."

"Save her? From what?"

"Everything! Even death!" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Anakin, no one can avoid death. Everyone dies at some point. Me, you, Master Yoda, all of us. Death is as natural part of life as birth is."

"But-"

"Anakin." The younger Jedi fell silent, slowly digesting his former master's words. "No one can cheat death. I don't know what Palpatine's told you, but he was wrong."

Anakin looked down, unsure of himself. He felt like a padawan again, not knowing what to do and turning to his master for help.

"I…don't know what to do Master." Anakin's voice was soft, vulnerable."

"That's okay Anakin. That's why I'm here." Obi-Wan paused. "I know recently we've been disagreeing, and that some things the Council does concerns you. But you have to trust me. You cannot allow yourself to fall Anakin."

"I don't…" Anakin paused. He didn't know what to do or say. He was confused, lost, adrift in his feelings and the manipulations of Palpatine.

But that's why Obi-Wan was there. He had felt Anakin's feelings through their bond, and had responded instantly to his former padawan's silent, subconscious plea for help.

"Come Anakin." Obi-Wan pulled him to the middle of the room, and sat in meditation pose. Anakin copied him, closing his eyes. He opened himself to the Force, allowed his emotions to drain away. He could feel Obi-Wan, in front of him, his force signature familiar and comforting. Opening himself further, Anakin could feel everyone at the Temple. Further away, he could feel Padmé; pushing even further, Master Windu and the Chancellor.

Seeing clearly with the Force, Anakin could now see the evil aura of Palpatine, could see how the Sith Lord and planned to use him. He withdrew in horror and shame, sorrow and guilt starting to overwhelm him. But then, a comforting presence, washing those feelings away. Obi-Wan. Of course. His Master soothed his worries, much like he had when he was younger. Reassured him it wasn't his fault, told him he had prevented Palpatine's plans.

/You did nothing wrong, Anakin. You were being manipulated./

/I should have seen-/

/No one knew, Anakin. You mustn't blame yourself. If not for you, we never would have found out the Chancellor's plot. You have saved the Republic./

Obi-Wan's words echoed in his head reassuringly, diminishing his guilt.

Distantly, he could feel the Chancellor's force signature flickering. Palpatine was dying.

Then he was gone.

A sudden weight lifted off Anakin, and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. He sighed in relief.

* * *

Every Jedi felt the sudden lightness of the Force. The malevolent presence that had been diminishing their connection was gone, and they could fully connect again.

* * *

Windu approached the council room, where he had left Anakin. He sensed two people in the room, Skywalker and Kenobi. Skywalker's signature, he noted in relief, was much lighter than it had been in quite some time. He walked in the room, and saw the two were standing by the window in a comfortable silence. The edges of his lips twitched, the barest of smiles.

"It seems winning this war is possible after all." Skywalker quipped, turning to face the other Jedi. "Master Windu." He bowed to the Jedi, who nodded back.

"It seems so, Skywalker. In fact, you and Obi-wan are needed on Utapau. We have intel that Grievous is hiding there. Your ships are waiting for you. May the Force be with you." Anakin bowed and walked out, but with a gesture from Windu, Obi-Wan stayed.

"I don't know exactly what you did Kenobi, but good work."

"He just needed some guidance Master Windu. And now that Palpatine is gone, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Mace nodded.

"Go. Utapau needs you and Skywalker. Catch Grievous, Kenobi. This war will be over soon."

Obi-Wan nodded, bowed, and walked out.

Windu looked out the window, watching the sparkling lights of Coruscant. He saw a gunship rise from the ship docks, holding Skywalker, Kenobi, and a squad of clone troopers. The ship tool off, heading towards space. When they caught Grievous, the Separatists would have lost their last leader. The senators for the Separatists did not know who to win a war, so defeating the droid armies would be easy. This war would finally end. And the Republic would win.

Perhaps, the Jedi mused, Qui-Gon was right after all. Perhaps Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one.

It certainly seemed like it.


End file.
